


Fall to Pieces

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [20]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Based on Real Events, F/M, Head Injury, Worried Nikki, Worried Reader, falling, hurt tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy falls 70 feet onto his head.





	Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> #27 My head hurts

(Y/n) finished touching up Vince, Mick, and Nikki’s makeup while the crowd roared and Tommy banged on his drums. She had never seen a crowd get so excited about a drum solo before, but her fiancée was pretty damn amazing. These drum stunts were all his own design, and she loved him for it.

Well, she loved him anyway, but that wasn’t the point.

“Okay guys, you’re beautiful again,” (Y/n) laughed. “Now I need to get back up there to catch the rest of Tommy’s performance.”

“It’s the same thing every night,” Vince pointed out. “Just chill back here.”

“I always watch it and tell him how amazing it was,” She told them. “Plus, he always runs up to me and gives me a kiss before he taunts the audience.” She laughed. Nikki just smiled and shook his head. “I’ll see you guys onstage!” She ran off then, going to watch Tommy finish up his solo.

But about two minutes later, an eerie silence fell over the dressing room. Nikki looked over at Vince. There was no screaming, not noise, and no drum solo.

“That can’t be good.”

****

(Y/n) stood there smiling, watching as Tommy finished up his solo and got ready to bungie into the crowd. He got ready and did his jump, but it seemed like halfway through it, he got scared and suddenly, he was going head first.

“Tommy?” (Y/n) asked softly as the crowd got silent. She didn’t see him jump back up right away and knew something was wrong. “Tommy!” She ran from her viewing spot towards where Tommy had landed. Security was making their way towards the down drummer, but (Y/n) was not going to let them take her away from him.

“Oh my god,” (Y/n) gasped, watching Tommy’s chest move. She knew better than to move him. “Tommy baby, wake up!” She felt herself being pulled back away from him as security led the onsight EMT’s towards him. “Let me go!” She screamed. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she looked up to see Nikki holding onto her. “Nikki!” She cried, burying her face in his chest.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. T-bone’s going to be okay,” He told her, but was repeating it almost like he was repeating it for himself. He rubbed her back as he held her close, watching as the EMT’s worked on Tommy.

“Oh my god, that’s a 70 foot drop,” Vince gasped. “Is he dead?” (Y/n) made an ugly noise and Mick slapped Vince’s arm. “Ow!”

“He’s waking up!” An EMT called out and the next thing they knew, Tommy was on his feet, waving at the crowd. He turned to look to where Nikki, Vince, Mick, and (Y/n) were standing. He smiled at them.

“Hi guys!” He smiled. But his smile fell when he saw the tears on (Y/n)’s face. “Babe, did I scare you?” (Y/n) immediately launched herself at (Y/n), wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again,” She told him. She let go of him so the other guys could hug him.

“Okay, are we ready to go?” Tommy asked. “Let’s get back on stage and melt some faces!”

“Tommy, you’re going to the hospital,” Vince told him.

“But I…” A wave of nausea washed over him. “Okay, hospital sounds good.”

*****

(Y/n) rode in the ambulance with Tommy while the guys packed up their stuff from the dressing room and headed back to the hotel. Nikki promised he would be by to see Tommy once they got everything situated. They had to cancel a couple shows, because they were about 95% sure Tommy had at least a moderate concussion.

“Did you see the fall?” Tommy asked. (Y/n) sighed and nodded.

“Yeah honey, I did,” She told him. “That was one of the scariest things I have ever seen.”

“Even worse than when you walked in on Nikki’s naked photoshoot?” Tommy asked with a laugh. (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I think watching your fiancé’s possible death is a little scarier than seeing your best friend’s junk,” (Y/n) shook her head. They were quiet for a second before Tommy spoke up again.

“I’m sorry,” He told her. “I just got scared they weren’t going to pull the brake and I tried to stop it myself.” (Y/n) kissed his hand.

“Honey, I’m just glad you’re okay,” she told him. Tommy smiled a little bit.

“Hey (Y/n)?” He said. (Y/n) looked at him, a little worried. “My head hurts.” (Y/n) just glared at him but resisted the urge to smack him arm.

There would be plenty of time for that once he was better.


End file.
